Gravity is Indestructible
by Aki0921
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction! It's basically an idea I randomly came up with. It contains romance and drama. OOC.


~Chapter One~

Fingers clicked away on a keyboard, furiously attempting to come up with an idea. The typist appeared to be in an obnoxious mood. It seemed like everything he typed came up being awful. Why couldn't he think of an idea? He had a deadline due for his next manuscript in two weeks. At this rate he would never get anything done. A sigh escaped his mouth, sounding out his frustration.

Eiri Yuki, the famous romance novelist, was a dead end. None of the ideas he had were working. They either sounded too corny or they ended up being bland. Bland was something that Yuki did not want. Bringing his right hand up, Yuki removed his glasses. He gently placed them on the table, next to his laptop. He brought his left hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The novelist really needed his sleep. He had been up for almost two days straight trying to get the damn story finished. But, it seemed like he wasn't going to get anywhere. Well, at least tonight he wasn't going to.

Yuki cautiously glanced around the living room, noticing that the annoying brat wasn't anywhere to be found. _Where the hell is he? Normally he's always bugging me to death._ Eiri shrugged his shoulders, not caring too much where the vocalist was. Another sigh escaped Yuki's mouth as he pushed himself away from the computer and rose from the computer chair. He figured he might as well lay down and attempt to fall asleep. Plus, Eiri was sure that whenever the brat came home, he wouldn't get much sleep.

Yuki mildly shuffled into the bedroom, turning off lights as he went. Upon arriving at the bedroom, Yuki slid out of his house shoes and hopped into the full size bed. He carefully grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered himself up. Within minutes, Eiri had fallen asleep. Strange dreams approached him in his sleep, making him happy and relaxed.

It had seemed hours in which that Yuki was out cold until a loud, strange noise woke him up. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Eiri realized that he had only been asleep for an hour and a half. Grumbling, Yuki quietly jumped out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. When he came upon the living room, he found the brat drenched in water and blood. Shuichi Shindou, the vocalist of Bad Luck, was slumped on the floor, almost gasping for air. Yuki's heart seemed to have stopped when he gazed upon Shuichi, feeling that dreaded feeling. Slowly crouching down next to Shuichi, Eiri placed his right hand on top of Shuichi's left shoulder.

"Shuichi, what happened?" Eiri asked softly, worried about the vocalist.

The pink haired vocalist slowly moved his head up, gazing into Eiri's blue eyes. "Yuki…I'm sorry I'm late."

"You fool, that doesn't matter. What matters is what happened to you," replied Eiri, holding the vocalist in his arms.

Shuichi dropped his head, leaning it on Yuki's right shoulder. "I…ran…into trouble."

"What kind of trouble? Did some punks beat you up?" grumbled Yuki, tightening his grip on Shuichi.

"Yuki…I wasn't just beat up. I…was.."

Yuki lifted Shuichi's head and glared into his eyes. "You were what? Spit it out already!"

"I was raped!" cried Shuichi, grasping onto Yuki's white button down shirt.

Eiri's heart almost seemed to stop when Shuichi cried out. He couldn't believe it. He may not seem like he cared about the vocalist all the time, but he truly did. He hated seeing Shuichi like this. It made his heart break. Who could have possibly done this? All he knew was that whoever did this, would pay dearly for what they did.

Yuki looked down at Shuichi, his hear aching out to Shuichi. He carefully scooped Shuichi into his arms and carried him into the master bathroom. Flipping the lid down on the toilet, Eiri gently placed Shuichi down on the toilet. Immediately after setting the vocalist down, Eiri went to the bathtub, turning on the hot and cold water. He swiftly went back over to the vocalist, noticing that Shuichi was looking down at his feet. Yuki sighed, pulling the pink haired boy's shoes off. He quickly shed Shuichi of his socks as well. The hard part was going to be removing the rest of Shuichi's clothing. However, Eiri never really had problems with taking clothes off of the boy. But, tonight may be another story.

As gently as he could, Eiri lifted Shuichi's black, long sleeve shirt off of him, noticing welts and bruises across the boy's chest. Eiri winced slightly when he saw the bruises, anger building up inside of him. He decided to ignore that anger for now and continue undressing Shuichi. Just as he was about to unbutton Shuichi's pants, Eiri's hand was immediately smacked by Shuichi's right hand. This surprised Eiri.

"Shuichi, what's the matter?" Eiri asked, worry in his voice.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri, tears welling inside of his eyes. "I…I don't know. I'm sorry Yuki. I know you're trying to help. I just can't get those bastards out of my head."

"It's fine. Do you want to take your pants off by yourself then?" Eiri asked, gazing into the vocalist's tear filled eyes.

Shuichi shook his head rapidly, flicking little drips of water off of his hair. "No, you can. I can barely move."

Yuki nodded his head in understanding, slowly going back to the button on Shuichi's pants. He gently undid the button and swiftly unzipped the zipper. As carefully as he could, Eiri slowly slid Shuichi's pants off, finding even more welts and bruises. He gently picked Shuichi up and placed him carefully into the bathtub. Swiftly turning the faucets off, Yuki grabbed a sponge and slowly began cleaning Shuichi off. He had to scrub a bit hard to get some of the blood and dirt off. It seemed to have been caked onto the vocalist's body.

Once Shuichi was squeaky clean, Eiri quickly grabbed a white towel and placed it around Shuichi, lifting him up out of the bathtub. He carried the vocalist in a carry position, allowing Shuichi to wrap his arms around Eiri's neck. Eiri took him into the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed. He immediately went to one of the dressers and opened up a drawer. He figured the brat would want to be comfortable, so he pulled out one of his long sleeve, white shirts. He knew Shuichi loved wearing his shirts from time to time, especially the button down ones. Eiri hastily went back to Shuichi and removed the towel. He lightly positioned the shirt onto the boy, raising the boy's arms in the process. Once the shirt was on the vocalist, Eiri went back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He had almost forgotten about them. He strolled back over to Shuichi and placed them on him.

"There, that should do it," chimed Eiri, looking curiously at the vocalist.

The pink haired boy looked up from his feet to glance at Eiri. "Yuki…"

"What is it, Shuichi?" Yuki asked calmly, curiosity blooming inside of him.

"Yuki, can you please hold me until I fall asleep?" Shuichi asked softly.

Eiri hugged the vocalist, never wanting to let go. "Of course I'll hold you, silly. Now lay down and I'll hold you in my arms."

A small, meek smile crossed Shuichi's face, soon disappearing. Eiri watched as the boy went to the top of the bed and laid down. Turning off the light, Eiri quietly laid down next to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. Both of them seemed to dose off rather quickly, with Yuki still holding Shuichi in his arms.

It had seemed like hours in which Eiri was out cold to the world. However, when he heard the shrieking scream of Shuichi, Eiri realized, yet again, he had only been asleep for a mere two hours. Turning around to look Shuichi in the eyes, Eiri noticed that the boy was clinging tightly to him. When he looked at Shuichi, Yuki noticed that the boy was sweating profusely.

"Shuichi, what's wrong? Were you having a nightmare?" Yuki asked groggily.

The vocalist rubbed his eyes, wiping tears away. "I…uh…yes, I suppose it was a nightmare. It felt so real Yuki."

"It was only a nightmare, Shuichi. Do you want me to get you anything to drink?"

Shuichi shook his head silently. Eiri figured he would continue to hold the boy until he fell asleep again. It looked like tonight he wasn't going to get much sleep. It seemed like the only thing that was bothering him earlier tonight was his stupid story. But, now it was Shuichi. Seeing the vocalist like this made him furious. He wanted to find whoever did this to him and beat the shit out of them.

Eiri held tightly onto Shuichi, watching the boy fall into a deep sleep. Once Shuichi was sound asleep, Eiri placed the boy on his side, careful not to wake him. He immediately went into the living room and picked up his phone. The only person that may have some answers was Shuichi's best friend, Nakano. He wasn't sure that the guitarist of Bad Luck would know anything about Shuichi being raped, but he had to try anyways. Taking a deep breath, Eiri quietly punched in the numbers of Nakano's cell phone. The other line rang and rang, that is until Yuki heard the grouchy voice on the other line.

"Yes? What do you want?"

A grin crossed Eiri's face. The guitarist and him never really were on good terms. "This won't take long. Were you with Shuichi tonight?"

"I was until after practice. Why? Did he not show up?" asked the tired guitarist.

"He came home, a bit late, but he came home. However, he was covered in mud and blood. He said he was raped."

Eiri heard silence on the other line, figuring that Nakano was thinking of who could have done this. "Not that I think about it, there were these guys that were hanging around the studio. I didn't think much of them nor did Shuichi."

"Do you remember what they look like?" Eiri asked politely, hoping he did.

"Nah, I was pretty tired and I didn't look at them too good."

A sigh escaped Eiri's mouth, sounding out his frustration. "Well, okay. Thanks anyways. I'll call you in the morning with an update."

"Okay, thanks. See ya."

With that, the line went dead. Yuki placed his phone back on the small end table and went over to his desk. He quietly opened his laptop back up and clicked on the browser button. He had no idea how he would find out who the thugs were that raped his boy, but he was sure was going to find out. They would be damned to mess with his boy. The first place Eiri wanted to look at was Bad Luck's fan page. He doubted that he would find anyone suspicious there, but it was worth a shot.

After hours of searching, Eiri gave up. He decided it was time for him to hit the hay. Almost too tired to walk into the bedroom, Eiri plopped down on the sofa and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
